Sealed Love
by Aaralyn of the Light
Summary: Jeanne and Sindbad are surprised to find a new rival from the future, the son of the Devil and surprisingly...Fin! Will they be able to defeat the powerful Kaitou Ferris?
1. Half demon, Half angel?

"Stop her!"

"She got the priceless painting!"

"Jeanne! You just wait! I will never stop until I see you behind bars!" Miyako screamed, watching in disappointment as the famous thief disappeared among the trees once more.

**PANT…PANT…**

"That was so close…" Fin said in between pants.

Jeanne smiled. "Not that close if you ask me." She placed the painting in front of her. They were on a large branch, so she had to balance her weight to keep from falling. She lifted Petite Claire, and was about to seal it when suddenly…

"Kaitou Jeanne!"

Jeanne snickered at the sound of the voice.

"Sindbad, you're too late. I got the painting and there's no chance that you―"

An arrow shot past her face and landed at the center of the painting.

Blood dripped…

"Sindbad! What in the world are you trying to―!"

Jeanne froze. Before her stood not Kaitou Sindbad, her rival in sealing demons, but a different person. He wore a dark black cape, his long brown hair tied with a black ribbon, dangerous blue eyes, and a long bow in his hand.

"Surprised to see me?"

Jeanne prepared herself.

"Who are you?"

He laughed.

"Funny you should ask me that."

He jumped and landed right in front of Jeanne, so close that it was like they were going to kiss… Then, he licked the blood that dripped from Jeanne's cut.

'_Uh…'_

"I'm Kaitou Ferris."

Jeanne did a back flip, kicking him in the chin.

"Kaitou Ferris? That's not possible! The only kaitou who can seal demons is Jeanne!" Fin exclaimed in anger, her fists clenched so hard. "Hey! Don't forget Kaitou Sindbad!" Access, the black angel, appeared, smiling. Fin glared at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Hey!"

Tall and dashing, Kaitou Sindbad stood glaring at the stranger. Jeanne sighed in agony and concentrated on her new rival.

"Are you an agent of the Devil?"

"And what if I am?"

"Then I shall not let you stop me from sealing you and your kind!"

Kaitou Ferris just laughed, giving Jeanne more reason to strangle him right there and there.

'_Who does this guy think he is?'_

"I may be an agent of the Devil…" Ferris stood up, threw his cape aside, and revealed a long, sheathed sword at his side. "Or I may be not…" Suddenly, white, holy wings came out from under his cape.

"What…!" Sindbad stared. "A demon and an angel all at once!" Access exclaimed.

"Jeanne! Who is this guy?" Fin asked. "I don't know…" she replied, feeling intimidated by this character. But she knew she shouldn't show this. She stood straight and glared at him.

"Tell me now, who are you and what do you want?"

Ferris smiled and laughed. It wasn't a happy one that's for sure.

He looked at her and said, "I just came to visit my mother that's all."

Jeanne froze. Sindbad stopped breathing. Access and Fin stared in shock.

'_MOTHER!'_


	2. Mother and Son Reunite

'_What the…_'

With that news alone, even the sound of the leaves could be heard. At that very moment, the moonlight shone above the mysterious kaitou, smiling malevolently at them.

"You seem shocked eh?"

Jeanne gritted her teeth, yet worry showed clearly in her eyes. Sindbad stood there, dumbfounded.

"Who is your mother that you've come all the way here just to find her?" Jeanne asked. "Be careful Jeanne…" Fin whispered in her ear.

Kaitou Ferris laughed and responded by aiming his bow and arrow at her. "Well, we'll have to find out won't we?" he said, releasing the arrow straight at her heart.

"Jeanne!"

Before she knew it, Sindbad pulled her away from the arrow and they fell off the branch that they were standing on. _THUMP_!

"Ow! You made me fall you pervert!" Jeanne yelled, rubbing her elbows. "Uh, will you get off me…?" a muffled voice replied. Jeanne looked down and screamed. She was sitting on Sindbad, right in his face. Regaining her poise, she jumped off and looked up. Sindbad then stood up, smiling at her.

"Quit it! It was an accident!"

"Jeanne!" It was Fin.

Jeanne quickly went back up, ready to beat the living daylights out of this guy, when suddenly another arrow shot straight past her and pierced her angel friend right in the chest. The impact was so strong and sudden that Fin was forced against the trunk of the tree.

"Fin!" Jeanne cried. The arrow, being enchanted as it was, suddenly began emitting forceful black power. Fin screamed as the force began sucking all that was holy out of her. "Fin! I'm coming!" Access cried out, flying swiftly towards her. In response the arrow shot the black angel, making him crash into three other tree branches away. Fin screamed even harder.

Jeanne quickly grabbed the arrow's stem, feeling her hands burn faster than anything she had experienced before. The effect was so strong that not even she can hold on any longer than 5 seconds.

"Ah!" Jeanne stood back, holding her hands that were searing in pain. She watched helplessly at Fin and angrily turned to Kaitou Ferris.

"I don't believe you're half angel. Taking away the holiness of an angel just makes you even more a devil than you are now." She held her baton, ready to seal the evil out of him when suddenly…

"My child…"

Jeanne tensed. Fin's screaming faded away, and replacing it was a voice so cold yet so much like Fin's.

Sindbad got back up and gasped, staring. Jeanne slowly turned and stared at what was once her guardian angel. The arrow slowly pulled away on its own and fell down. Her hair changed from green to pale black, her white and green clothes now all black and white, and her eyes changed entirely. Fin also grew to human size and was now the same height as Jeanne.

"My son," Fin said, smiling at Ferris. "It's been a long time."

"Fin…" Jeanne uttered weakly. Ferris suddenly appeared before his mother, fell to his knees and looked at her. "Okasan..."


	3. Open the Gates

"Rise my dear son, let me look at you," Fin said. He obeyed and she surveyed his face, caressing it.

"My, my, what has your father been feeding you?"

"He misses you dearly…"

"Ah… Devil-sama…"

Fin and Ferris then turned to Jeanne. Jeanne, with Sindbad behind her, tensed at their stares.

"I always knew this day would arrive that I would reunite with my son. Now that what is prophesized has now been fulfilled, the second phase is about to unfold," Fin said. "Fin… what has happened to you…?" Jeanne asked, taking a few steps forward before Sindbad held her back.

Fin laughed. "Poor girl, still thinking that I'm still that same pathetic angel that you so dearly loved? Devil-sama asked me to help in his plan for total world domination, and now that Ferris has come back for me, I am prepared for the next phase."

Fin then turned to Ferris. They both held hands together and uttered a chant:

_Devil-sama,_

_Otosan my lord,_

_Let the power of our unbreakable family bond,_

_Our source of eternal power,_

_Open the gates to those who wish,_

_Dream, and desire,_

_To rule this world…_

Then Fin's gem and Kaitou Ferris' rosary, which was hidden behind his armor, shone brightly and combined its power at once. A gust of wind blew around them and a new light erupted from the fusion, shooting up into the night sky. It created thunder, lightning, and then the sky started turning purple.

Jeanne watched in horror as demons from the sky began appearing and flying towards them. Sindbad, with the previously wounded Access holding on to his shoulder, stared at what was happening in silent panic. He turned to Jeanne. He was shocked when Jeanne started running towards mother and son and immediately ran after her.

"Fin! Stop this!" Jeanne cried out, running towards them. '_I have to stop this. I have to make all this to stop!_' "Jeanne!" Sindbad called from behind but she ignored him. She kept running, until a demon crashed into her intently. She fell back hard on her head. Slowly everything that was happening fading away…

"JEANNE!"


	4. A Note?

BBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

Maron jumped up, panting and looking around. Her alarm clock rang like crazy on her bedside table. These were the few times when her alarm clock actually woke her up. But she knew that wasn't the real reason why she woke up immediately.

_Fin!_

Shejumped out of her bed and looked everywhere for Fin, praying that what her nightmare showed her wasn't real. She darted left and right, calling out Fin's name. The day was still new, so she had time later to get ready for school.

"Fin! Fi―"

A note lay on the coffee table just beside the candy box. She picked it up and quickly read it. It was from Fin.

_Maron,_

_Just went out to get some fresh air as usual. I'll be back later! _

_Fin _:)

Jeanne looked up and read the note again. Fin never left notes when she went out. Fin doesn't even leave the house this early!

"Something's not right here… I just know it…" Maron muttered to herself, folding the letter.

"Who's Fin?"

Maron screamed, jumping and landing behind the sofa. Miyako was standing right behind her, arms on her hips and with scrutinizing eyes. She was already wearing her school uniform.

"Miyako! Don't scare me like that!" Maron cried in anger, throwing a pillow at her. Dodging it with just moving her head to the left, Miyako replied, "I noticed your door was open so I decided to come in." She walked towards the sofa and sat, crossed arms. "I need to let out my frustrations."

_Eh…_

"Frustrations about what?" Maron asked, sitting beside her. Miyako glared at her. "Who else! Kaitou Jeanne struck again!"

Maron stared, wide-eyed.

_Eh!_

"Kaitou Jeanne? When?" she asked.

"Last night, 8:00 p.m. just like she said in her warning."

_But… I don't remember anything about going out last night…_

Miyako stared at her. Their noses met.

"What?"

"You look worried."

Maron immediately snapped back and got up. "Gotta take a bath!" She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. "Whew…" she sighed in relief.

_Five minutes…_

"Maron!" Fin appeared, smiling as usual. Maron looked up and when she saw that Fin was still Fin, she smiled widely and cried out, "Fin! You're home!" She hugged the little angel so tight. Fin, her voice muffled, screamed out words and flapped her arms to get out of her tight hug. Maron let her go, laughing and apologizing.

"I was so worried about you!"

"Really? Well that's a first…" Fin replied, giving her a smile. She was about to give Maron another hug when Maron stuck her finger at her.

"Where did you go and _when_ did you start leaving notes? You never used to do that. You just disappear or you just stay here all day."

Fin, rubbing her face, replied, "Well I just thought it was more polite if I did that. You might've woken up earlier than usual and would get worried about where I was."

Maron looked at her skeptically and sighed. "Well, that's very thoughtful of you."

_Suspicious…_

"Maron! Hurry up we're gonna be late!" Miyako shouted from the living room.

"Gotta go Fin! See you later!" Maron waved and grabbed her backpack before closing the door behind her.


End file.
